


All In Good Time

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Romance, Trapped In A Closet, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione blames Harry for getting them trapped, but the proximity helps them clear the air.





	All In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for kiertorata for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“This is all your fault,” Hermione grumbled as she glared at Harry.

It had all started when Harry had somehow misplaced his wand. How he managed to lose something so important, Hermione would never know. She swore her boyfriend would lose his head if it weren't attached to his body.

The two of them had spent hours searching Grimmauld Place for his wand… Even trying summoning spells. Nothing worked, to her utter frustration.

Harry had decided to check in the coat closet. Hermione had been standing behind him, tripping when she tried to peer around him. The result had been her falling to the floor, grabbing Harry's hand as she tugged him down. The door had slammed shut with Harry no longer holding it open, and it locked. Or, it had been locked all along, and now they were stuck inside. 

So now she sat across from Harry waiting for someone to return to Grimmauld Place so they could get them out.

Hermione looked at Harry, biting her lower lip nervously. She and Harry hadn’t talked much about how they wanted to progress their relationship. They had kissed here and there, but it hadn’t been anything serious in terms of discussions. She supposed in a way she was still avoiding it. Things were still new, and she was nervous that she was going to accidentally ruin things.

“Harry?” Hermione asked him quietly, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

He looked up at her curiously. He arched a brow as he waited for her to talk.

“I know I haven’t been responsive lately in terms of us being in a relationship,” Hermione said gently. She bit her lower lip nervously, but she knew she needed to get it out.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Hermione,” Harry said softly. He went to reach out for her, but paused, his hand midair. 

“I feel like I owe you an explanation, though, Harry. There are times when I wish I could be as relaxed and carefree about love, like all of the people around us. I wish I could just open up to it completely and believe in it. I don’t think that you will hurt me, not willingly. I know you love me, and I know you would do anything for me. It still scares me,” Hermione admitted. "I've mucked up every relationship I've ever been in, and I know… I know what happened to Ron and me won't happen to us, but I'm scared." Her relationship with Ron had gone so south; the two of them didn't even speak anymore. It had ruined their friendship completely, and Hermione was terrified she would do the same with Harry.

“You don’t owe me anything, Hermione. As long as I can be with you, I’ll take it any way I can get,” Harry told her. "There's no need to rush anything; you know that."

“I want to let down my walls,” Hermione said, letting out a shaky breath. “I want them all to fall down and to be with you unconditionally and without any sorts of fears or worries. I want to try to be with you and to let go of everything holding me back. I want to be able to fall in love with you because I think I’m already half way there.” She looked at him, feeling more vulnerable then she could put into words. 

Harry leaned in and drew her body to his. She reached up and cupped his cheek as she pressed her lips against his and kissed him tenderly. She could feel him pull her in tighter and she moved to be closer to him. Hermione felt herself melt into his arms, and she didn’t quite mind how great it felt to be with him. The pair of them were so enthralled in each other; they didn’t even hear the door open.

“Well, well," Sirius said as he saw the pair of them kissing on the ground. He grinned at the entangled pair.

His reaction drew his husband over, and when he saw the two of them, Remus smiled. “About time.”

Sirius chuckled at what his husband had said. “I was wondering when I would see the two of you like this. I had thought it would take more time for you both to stop dancing around each other. Now, do the two of you want to join us for dinner, or do you want to spend more time kissing in the closet?” 

"We've returned with Thai takeaway," Remus added, grinning as he peered down at them both.

Hermione blushed slightly. She stood as she held out her hand. Harry slipped his fingers through hers, and she helped pull him up. The two of them stepped out of the closet and headed towards the kitchen table. As Hermione pulled out her chair, she laughed when she saw that she found Harry’s wand. She handed it back to him with a grin on her face.

“Maybe I should lose it again,” Harry teased. “Then I can spend another afternoon locked in a closet with you.” He waggled his brows at her suggestively.

It had earned a laugh from everyone, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed she felt to be around Harry. She hadn’t quite let down all her walls, but she knew that as long as Harry was in her life, it would only be a matter of time before they all crumbled down. He wouldn't hurt her the way Ron had… Harry was different. He was her best friend, and she knew that she loved him dearly. 

She just needed to be more confident in her feelings for him. It would come with time and with Harry's help.


End file.
